User blog:SpyroFanandCollinTSB/LPS Season 4 episode ideas
Season 4 is confirmed and I have ideas for fourth season. My guess that the season would be release on Winter 2015 or sometime in 2017. The season will introduce 3 new outfits for Blythe, new LPS Pets members. And it will contain shippings like Sunil X Pepper, Captain Cuddles X Delilah, Goldy X Clario, Big Al X MinLing (maybe) and more! It will be rated TV-Y (like the 3 seasons) or will be rerated TV-Y7-FV. Episode Ideas #The Bad Boyfriend Part 1 - A platypus tells Blythe and the pets that Josh is evil and wants to replace LPS with a thrift-store. #The Bad Boyfriend Part 2 - The pets finally finds the truth about Josh, so they have to warn Blythe. #You Promise? - The pets meets a babysitter platypus, meanwhile, Blythe was challenged to play Battlepets. #Childhood Skunk Plush - When Blythe's childhood favorite skunk from her favorite childhood series which it about to have a reboot, Blythe becomes too heartbroken for the whole episode about her losing her favorite Charley Skunk talking and communication doll from the sewers. (This episode reveals that Blythe had a very sad past where she loses her Charley Skunk plush) #Blythe, You're Fired! - After Roger accidentally breaks the mixes, he blames Blythe for it, hurting her feelings. #Blythe-Mania - After Roger breaks Blythe's phone on purpose, Blythe avoids him. #Secrets and Lies - Blythe gets suspicious when the pets, her friends and her dad is acting weird. #Cat-a-bunga! - The Pets greets a teenage cat, meanwhile, Blythe has to find a way to tell her secret to Sue. #The Skunk-Groundhog Factor - Harold and Mitzi comes to LPS and then all of the sudden, they fall in love with each other. #Things that We Don't Know About - After thinking the pets were mad at her, Blythe avoids them. #Flu and Problems - Penny suddenly catches a flu, so she may have to stay at her home, meanwhile, Roger keeps annoying Blythe. #Pet-Mess - Sunil accidentally makes the pets make messes. #Favorite and Argument - Discovering Vinnie is Blythe's new favorite, Russell becomes angry. #Jurrasic Bark - When Roger accidentally bring the dinosaurs back to life, The dinosaurs may become friendly when Blythe try to befriend them. #Sketchbook Doodle - Blythe loses her sketchbook, making her cry, but one thing she didn't realize is Roger was the one who accidentally lose it. #Secret Cupet 2: The New Cupid - Russell discovers the secret cupet is back, and this time it's not Sugar Sprinkles, it's... Blythe? #Jailed in the Biskit Mansion - After Blythe got jailed in the Biskit Mansion's Laser Jail by the Biskits, Pepper and the boys save her. #Grounded....Again - Roger gets fired as a pilot again, but when he finds a another job, Blythe gets shocked as he makes disaster in LPS. #Fashions and Shop - Mrs. T thinks LPS may close down when she sees Blythe doing fashion stuff. More ideas soon. Or tell me ideas in the comments. Note that it can also be seen in the Idea Wiki... Category:Blog posts